The present invention relates to blind fasteners and more particularly to two piece blind fasteners including a pin (or spindle) and a sleeve and having a mechanical lock structure for locking the pin and sleeve together.
In many blind fastener applications it is desirable that the pin and sleeve be mechanically locked together to inhibit separation and loss of the pin through vibration, etc. Examples of such blind fasteners can be seen in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,053 for Blind Rivet issued on September 6, 1977 to Alvi et al, No. 3,288,016 for Blind Two-Piece Fastener issued on November 29, 1966 to Reynolds, and No. 2,538,623 for Rivet Assembly issued on January 16, 1951 to Keating.
In the present invention a two piece blind fastener (including a pin and a sleeve) of simple construction is provided in which an internal portion of the sleeve is folded and/or moved radially inwardly by a portion of the pin into a lock pocket on the pin.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel two piece blind fastener, including a pin and a sleeve, and in which the pin and sleeve are mechanically locked together by material from the sleeve which is folded and/or moved radially inwardly into a lock pocket in the pin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel mechanical lock for the pin and sleeve of a two piece blind fastener.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved two piece blind fastener.